


not nightmare

by diendxdecade



Series: whumptober 2020 drabbles [2]
Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Faiz - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Lowercase, Time Loop, getting hit by a car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diendxdecade/pseuds/diendxdecade
Summary: the wind blows softly and there's something important that takumi can't remember.
Relationships: Inui Takumi & Kiba Yuuji
Series: whumptober 2020 drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962310
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	not nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> No 9. FOR THE GREATER GOOD  
> “Take Me Instead”

the wind blows softly, the day is starting very slow but it is better like this, as i wake up from the meadows and going back to the dry-cleaning shop. somehow, i feel like i am forgetting something important but even if i try to remember what it is, i can’t find the answer, so i let it go, if it is really important, i could find it later right?

as i hurry my way back, i didn’t realize the traffic light already turned into green again, it is too late as all i hear is the truck honking at me and then suddenly i felt someone push me and i fall into the concrete street.

why am i still alive? why would that person save me? i can’t answer these questions. as I stare to the left and hoping that person would be fine.

the one who saves me is kiba, even if he seems in pain right now, he stills smiles. i run toward him and all of a sudden i remember that I already seen this scene before.

“why would you save me kiba?” i asked like what i did last time.

“i-i would save you everyti-time takumi, even if that would cost my lif-fe, a-all because i believe in you takumi.” he said while coughing blood. seeing this is unreal, i can’t cry because even cry would be a joy compared to what I am feeling right now not being able to undo this scenario again.

“i-it s-seems like m-my time is u-up al-lready.” kiba said as he caresses my face while he smiles then he turned into the dust.

“dear god, why won’t you take me instead? why wouldn’t you take my life? why this happen again?” i scream while grabbing kiba ashes tightly.

if this is a nightmare then please wake me up.

\---

feeling the breeze blows my face, i open my eyes and see the beautiful blue skies. my phone rings and when i open it there are several messages from mari saying that i need to help with dry-cleaning,

as i wake up i feel i am forgetting something important?

what is it?

**Author's Note:**

> tw: diendxdecade


End file.
